In cold rolling processes for steel, lubrication is an important and generally necessary component. Due to high speed, high pressure and high friction forces between a roll and a strip associated with the rolling processes, insufficient lubrication, insufficient cooling, and insufficient surface protection can occur, which can result in 1) an increase in roll force, 2) low strip reflectivity, 3) increased roll wear, and in some cases, 4) the inability to successfully roll the steel strip. Such negative effects can waste energy, consume rolls, result in poor product quality, and so on.
Traditionally, there have been primarily two types of lubricating modes for steel cold rolling processes: (1) lubrication with neat oils, and (2) lubrication with oil in water emulsions. Lubrication with neat oils has generally been eliminated because of issues with high flammability and insufficient cooling.
At present, the state of the art lubrication technology for cold rolling of steels involves lubrication using an emulsion with particle sizes greater than 1.0 μm, especially particle sizes greater than about 2.0 μm.